Midnight Secrets
by Whateverteddybear
Summary: The usual love story between Derek and Stiles, but with a dark spice. AU Stiles is a prostitute and Derek is running from himself. What happens when their paths cross? Can their love survive? Abuse/Rape/Violence and Slash Derek/Stiles.


**Hey everyone, i'm just trying something new so please be nice. I recently started to watch Teen wolf. Honestly when I saw it I was like "what the fuck is this shit", but then I kind of fell in love ahah **

**This is going to be a slash Derek/Stiles story with a dark twist because I'm crazy mmmuuuaaahhhhh It may seem kind of confusing but stick around, everything will make sense, but hey I have to keep the mystery, right?**

**So anyways, please tell me what you think :)**

**Warnings: Ok, not much in this chapter but it can get pretty intense I future chapters!**

…..

I don't remember exactly when it first started, but I sure remember why and who made me do this.

I just couldn't live there anymore. I couldn't stand looking at them every day and knowing what I know now. It's not that they cared, because they didn't, but I cared. I _care. _And it's killing me inside living with that. So I ran, I ran as far as my legs could handle and further and I didn't stop until everything behind me was gone. For the first time I felt like I had jumped through a window of freedom and I was finally alone. But then it hit me like a wrecking ball, I was alone.

" I know what you're thinking" – He spoke from the bathroom while the water poured down. – "That was not what we agree, but I guarantee you I'm clean." – The bed sheets tickled my bare feet as I tried my hardest to get dressed as fast as I could. The sweaty, wet kisses were still stuck in my chest and it took all of my strength not to claw my skin away.

He came out of the steaming bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. His feet stained with water the wooden floor. He had this evil grin on his face that made my stomach turn and the few food I had for lunch crawl in my throat. I wish I could slap that fucking smile off his mouth.

I pulled my t shirt over my head and put my old shoes on. The quicker, the better_. Gotta get out of here, this one was mean_

"How much?" – Even his voice was ice cold. If I had the chance, I would beat the crap out of him but his guy was easily twice my size and he would have ripped me in two. Sometimes bad luck strike was and the only thing we can do is swallow our pride and just go with it and pray it's not too bad.

"200" – My voice matched his coldness. I stared at him in the eye and try to look a little defiant but I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The man laughed – "An expensive one, I see." – He walked past me and reach for his wallet – "But you made me really happy, so I don't mind."

"Yeah, so glad I could help." – I hoped he wouldn't notice my sarcasm.

And then I just left. It's always like this and I'm already used to this routine. But if you do want to know something about me, aside the sad sexual part, is that I am a living meat ball of sarcasm.

…..

Normal POV

"Five minutes and we're close." – The same bald bartender announced, cleaning the dirty glasses sitting on the balcony.

He didn't answer. He just sat there like he usually does, staring at the bottom of an empty bottle. Leather jacket and dark jeans. Nobody dared to talk to him anymore as he was known to have an extremely bad mood since he was born. If they don't bother him, he doesn't bother you.

"Derek we're closing"

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving."

The moon was covered with the thick black clouds of the night. He entered his car and just stayed there for a while. He was so hungry, so angry. But he had to fight, he couldn't let that happen again and lose control, he knew that. He was strong now.

The engine made a growling sound and Derek could feel the heat spreading thought the car, the soft vibrating of the wheels and the bright lights on the highway. His eyes drifted away for a second and he smiled, driving away.

_Beacon Hills_, he rolled that name in his tongue as if he was tasting it. He had a feeling he would like this new town.

…..

**I know it's sooo short**

***If you review, Scoot and stiles are going to be on your bed tonight***


End file.
